<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anniversary Picnics by hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862426">Anniversary Picnics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty/pseuds/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty'>hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders is a good husband, Human AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty/pseuds/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton and Janus enjoy a nice anniversary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anniversary Picnics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Word count: 757</p><p>Comments are welcomed and appreciated!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Patton, are you almost ready to go?” Patton heard Janus call from downstairs.</p><p>Janus has been planning their anniversary dinner for around a month and had not told Patton any of it. He just assumed he’d be told what they were doing a week before but all he’d been told was to dress nice but not fancy.</p><p>Patton looked in the mirror, trying to see if he got all his unruly curls at least <em>somewhat </em>under control. “Yup!”</p><p>He was practically skipping out the bedroom door and down the stairs, his dress swishing around his knees. When Janus caught sight of his adorable husband, his face broke into an adoring grin and gave Patton a gentle kiss on the forehead.</p><p>“Virgil, are you sure you’re going to be fine while we’re gone?” Patton asked as he walked over to the purple and black blob that was currently occupying the couch.</p><p>Virgil just rolled his eyes at his dad worrying. “Yes. Like I said, Roman’s coming over to keep me company- <em>and before you ask</em>, Remus is grounded and is not allowed to leave his house.” Cutting off Patton before he had the chance to ask.</p><p>“Perfect. I don’t need to come home to find the house has burned down because Remus tried to charge his phone in the microwave.” Janus said from the doorway while putting on his boots and grabbed the car keys. “Ready to go, Pat?”</p><p>“Yes! Let’s get going!” He turned back to the blob and gave it a quick kiss. “We‘ll see you, kiddo! Enjoy your time with Roman!”</p><p>——</p><p>The car ride to wherever they were going to was filled with banter and Patton’s giggles. He didn’t notice they were at their destination until Janus put the car into park and exited to get stuff from the truck. He looked out the window to see they parked near a lake, but not just any lake. It was the lake where they had their first date, the lake where they both proposed (Janus took the opportunity to do it first, then it was revealed Patton had planned to propose that night as well), and where they brought Virgil for their first family picnic together.</p><p>How had they not had an anniversary dinner here before?</p><p>When Patton stepped out of the car, he saw Janus come around from the back with a blanket and a basket in hand… and is reminded that he is /very gay/ as the moonlight shined off of Janus’ eyes just right.</p><p>Janus smirked at his husband’s red face while Patton’s brain started to function again. He started to reach for the blanket Janus was currently holding. “Here, let me carry something.”</p><p>“There’s no need. <em>You </em>have to pick the spot where we eat.”</p><p>“Fine. But you’re going to let me carry stuff back.” Patton said as he started walking towards the edge of the water.</p><p>——</p><p>The picnic was amazing. Janus has packed their favorite kinds of foods and had bought some wine to go with. After it was eaten, they sat on the blanket and looked at the glimmering stars.</p><p>Their silence was broken when Patton asked, “Do you wanna take a walk in the shallows?”</p><p>“Anything you want.”</p><p>They walked around in the water in a comfortable silence… until Janus thought it would be funny to splash Patton from behind. Though he knew he was dead when Patton slowly turned around, looked him dead in the eye with a competitive look and shouted,</p><p>“<em>Oh it is on like Donkey Kong!</em>“</p><p>Once they were done, they both fell back on the blanket laughing and soaked to the bone. After they got their laughter under control (which took quite a bit), Patton turned to his amazing husband and grabbed his hand.</p><p>“Thank you, dear. This night has been absolutely wonderful. I love you <em>so </em>much!” Punctuating his statement with a soft kiss.</p><p>They packed up their stuff back into the truck and headed home once the chill air started to make them uncomfortable. Patton almost fell asleep with the soft rumble of their vehicle, but before he could, they pulled into the driveway.</p><p>Upon entering the house, the first thing they noticed was Virgil and Roman curled up together while the credits of Beauty and the Beast played on the screen.</p><p>Patton gave Janus a knowing look and walked over to put a blanket over the two, turn off the tv, and grab a couple of cookies from the jar for him and his husband.</p><p>What an amazing night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>